haloninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
DHG Fireball
DHG Fireball First appearing in Tournament 12, Fireball is one of only 4 competitors to reach the third stage on his debut. He was the first newcomer to be on stage three since Buddy Jumps in Tournament 6. In Tournament 12, DHG Fireball was given #4 and was the first competitor to clear stage one. He had the 4th fastest time with 16.95 seconds remaining. Fireball was the first to take on the second stage, and he was able to reach the end with 4.66 seconds remaining. Then, as the first competitor to attempt the third stage, he became the first to complete Rope Junction and the Devils Steps. However, after completing the Devils Steps, he immediately failed the Crazy Cliffhanger, as he was unable to land on the first ledge, becoming the only competitor ever to do so. In Tournament 13, he drew #2 in the lottery. As the second competitor to attempt Stage One, he was able to defeat the Jump Hang Kai and reach the Brace Slider, but as he went for the jump, he lost his speed and didn't have enough momentum to reach the dismount platform. Tournament 14, Fireball would return. Though digested, he was shown beating the Brace Slider which took him out in Tournament 13, and clear Stage One with the second fastest time. (21.60) Stage Two though, Fireball would fail the Stage for his first time, failing on the 4th rung of the Salmon Ladder. Tournament 15, Fireball would beat Stage One again, clearing it with over 20 Seconds Left. Fireball would also beat Stage Two once again. On Stage Three, Fireball would clear the Crazy Cliffhanger which took him out in 12, and would even get to the Final Obstacle the Pipe Slider. While setting up for the jump though, Fireball would slip off. Tournament 16, DHG Fireball would clear Stage One and Stage Two, while having a close call on the Metal Spin. On Stage Three though, Fireball would fail the earliest he has, failing the First Obstacle, the Drum Hopper. Tournament 17, Fireball would clear Stage One and Two for a 3rd Consecutive time. Fireball would get revenge on the Drum Hopper. Fireball would proceed to make it all the way to the Vertical Limit Kai, but would fail the Transition. He would place 3rd that Tournament. In Tournament 18 and Tournament 19, DHG Fireball would go to Stage Three both times. And both times, failing the Pipe Slider. Marking the 3rd time he's failed the Final Obstacle in Stage Three, and first time failing an obstacle consecutively. Fireball would place 2nd in 18 and would make it the furthest in 19, placing first for his first time. In Tournament 20, Fireball would do the impossible. After being only one of two people to have completed Stage Two, Fireball would reach the Pipe Slider for his 4th time, but this time would finally be able to complete the obstacle, and reach the Final Stage. In the Final Stage, Fireball would fly up the Heavenly Ladder and The Final Rope, where he would clear the Final Stage with 2.7 seconds left, becoming the 3rd Grand Champion, and 1st since Just One Player's Total Victory in Tournament 9. In Tournament 21, Fireball wore #100 after his total victory back in the last tournament. He flew through Stage One despite slipping up once on the Warped Wall, and would defeat Stage Two as well. On Stage Three, he became the first ever competitor to defeat the brand new Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger, and despite saving himself twice on the Hang Climb, he couldn't save it for a third time and failed the Hang Climb. By placing first this tournament means that he has finished in first place three times in a row (Tournaments 19-21), a feat that has only been achieved by him and Drago is SicK (Tournaments 3-5). Tournament Results Category:Grand Champion Category:All Stars